The Big Book of POVs: Mario Edition
by Infernoshot888
Summary: A 3 part POV book which includes a vacation gone wrong, an adventure in a sewer, and a war between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom-again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third fanfic, The Big Book of POVs! This one is Mario edition, and I'm planning to make more editions. R&R and check out Imperfection, (to find it, check out my profile) and if you want, read my other fanfics. This story is hard to make really good and descriptive, I just wrote it because I wanted a challenge and it would be interesting. Chapter one, I promise, is not my best chapter, though I'm still a rookie at writing. I hope you like it, though. This chapter might be boring, but it is the start to a brand new fanfic. **

Part ONE: Vacation

Chapter 1: Mushroom Airlines

7:44 A.M

MK Airport

Mario's POV: Princess Peach is taking way too long. She is checking in for a flight to Mushaze, a peaceful desert that was not Luigi's first choice. Professor E. Gadd gave me a great amount of items for my trip a couple hours ago. Is he coming? No. That sucks A LOT. And I mean a lot.

Luigi's POV: Mario is about to burst. However, I, unlike Mario, can keep my cool in any situation. Gosh, I have way more friends than him on Facebook. Oh, wow, looks like Peach is finally coming. We'll hang out at Shroombucks for a bit, and then we will be boarding the flight, which is in three hours.

Mario's POV: Well, Peach is finally finished! She took such a long time. But now we still have to wait for 3 hours! Luigi is only happy to wait because he doesn't even want to go to Mushaze! And guess what? Luigi started Facebook one year before me!

7:56 A.M

MK Airport

Peach's POV: My Mushroom Scone is delicious! Mario seems to have cheered up from the waiting. Unfortunately, the Mushroom Kingdom was robbed by the Koopa Kingdom! I could not afford a plane with a washroom. Luigi will not be happy. I know that. Toad told me so.

Mario's POV: I'm not cheered up. The reason Peach thinks so is that my Star Coffee is epic, and my Fungus Soup is mouth-watering. Looking at my watch, it has only been 12 minutes since my last POV. Crap. Time sure goes slow!

Luigi's POV: I can't keep my cool anymore. No matter delicious this cinnashroom roll is I do NOT want to go to Mushaze! I have worked it out. Not a good water supply. We have to stay in a budget inn. Dirty air tops it all off (has ANYBODY noticed that I have asthma?). And the danger! Mario has items, weapons, and safety equipment from the Professor, but will he share? NO. Mushaze is packed with cliffs, enemies, and even natural disasters! Yeah, it's adventurous. Yeah, it's retarded. Yeah, it's gay. But who cares? Mario doesn't. He obviously wants to die.

Peach's POV: Oh, I just remembered. I forgot to pack Luigi's inhaler. Uh-oh!

10: 51 A.M

Mushroom Airline's Airshroom 152

Mario's POV: We're leaving baby! It's only a 2 hour flight, thank God, but who would wait 3 hours for a 2 hour flight? Luigi, of course; he's too retarded to not! All he wants to do is stall. I remember just one month ago we were friends. Best friends. Then he got retarded. He became a control freak. That was the end of our 29 year friendship. I do admit it did hurt my heart. But who in the right mind hangs out with a retarded bitch? I don't feel for Luigi anymore. I just can't. Not anymore…

Luigi's POV: I'm starting to forgive Mario. Three years ago, a Magikoopa who turned against Bowser taught us a permanent spell. We could automatically read each other's faces, so that we would try not to worry about each other. Mario looks guilty. I'm really starting to know why. He is guilty that he turned against me after I changed my lifestyle. It was the lifestyle that broke Mario's heart. It was the lifestyle that turned me into a control freak. I am guilty.

11: 28 A.M

Mushroom Airline's Airshroom

Toadsworth's POV: Ah, a refreshing ride to Mushaze. I'm still concerned about Luigi's asthma. How could Peach forget the inhaler? Ah, well, we will enjoy this time and have fun!

Luigi's POV: My ears are clogged, and I am swallowing a lot. I tried forgiving Mario, but he remained silent.

Mario's POV: Whoa! I felt a crash! We're going down! Oh my god! Ok, emergency exit slide! What the hell!

Peach's POV: Yikes! We crashed into a piece of space junk! Mario is unfurling the emergency exit slide.

Luigi's POV: Gah! We're going in the water! And Mario doesn't know! He's sliding down!

Mario's POV: OMG! I forgot my life jacket! I need to scramble back up the slide!

Luigi's POV: Mario… is going to drown. My friend is dead. Wait! I can throw a life jacket down there!

4: 16 P.M

Dusty Island

Luigi's POV: We're doomed. There is no way we can survive now… We found a little shelter, but it won't serve us for long.

Mario's POV: It's time for survival.

**This chapter wasn't too good, but it is essential for the storyline and I promise I will put adventure, description, and excitement into the next few. I'm kind of slacked off after my vacation. I promise I have more to offer. It is kind of exciting how the plane crashes, and that was an original idea I had for the gang to go on vacation and have a plane crash. I wanted some adventure to take place in Mushaze, but it wasn't as exciting for me than to get stranded on the island. I am making the storyline along the way and I hope you like it. This fanfic has short to medium-long chapters. Now that you read the story, either review, or do whatever you want. Rude reviews and coarse language are accepted, but please keep to being polite. If you do review, you are totally shaping the story and I thank you. **

** -InfernoShot888**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, this one isn't too detailed, but I tried to make it amusing. I think lightening things up before a serious adventure is necessary. My internet wasn't working, so I couldn't upload for a couple weeks. I hope you enjoy. Check out these books and R&R.**

**Games-Pokemon- The Elemental Runes of Kanto by Infernoshot888**

**Games-Mario- The Ultimate Sword of Slislen by Infernoshot888**

**Hiatus-Books-Impossible- Imperfection by LaLaLaGurl**

**Games-Pokemon-** **Today Really WAS a Fairytale by LaLaLaGurl**

Part ONE: Vacation

Chapter 2: Fuck Toadsworth!

5:52 P.M

Dusty Island

Toadsworth's POV: Thank the lord! I know where Luigi's inhaler is! I just need the code for this pocket…

Luigi's POV: Fuck Dusty Island! My asthma is kicking in! I didn't blame it on Mario, though. I blamed it on the word apeshit. But an ape's shit had nothing to do with my inhaler. Anyways, we have set up a little tent-shaped set of trees. Mario and Toadsworth are hunting for food. Peach is making a fire so we can de-infect the water we found. Our pair of Toads is upgrading the shelter. We'll have enough components for survival in no time flat.

Mario's POV: Fuck Toadsworth! He fucking made me miss a fucking Koopa! I kicked him in the nuts a few moments ago. I fucking was about to hit the fucking Koopa with my fucking hammer, but then Toadsworth butted to my side and did a war cry. Here comes the worst part. When he butted into me, I tripped and fell, giving the Koopa a chance to casually walk away while Toadsworth was doing something between a pig yawning and a bitch squealing. Fuck Toadsworth!

Luigi's POV: I fricking forgot my 3DS at home! Shit! Now I have nothing to do. I have no power source, and my laptop is out of battery due to Toadsworth hogging it to watch a Chinese dating show. Fuck Toadsworth!

Peach's POV: Oh, dear! It turns out Luigi's inhaler is in a pocket in Toadsworth's backpack, but it needs a code! Toadsworth has forgotten the code. I have to say, even though I don't want to, Fuck Toadsworth!

Luigi's POV: OMG, could Toadsworth get any worse? Mario and he came back empty-handed, and Mario told me what happened. Then, Toadsworth came up to me and told me to drink this medicine for my asthma. It was medicine for constipated people! So I kept trying to tell him, but he force-fed it to me. Then I threw up onto his head. Toadsworth looked at the medicine label, frowned, and scurried away, guilty. Fuck Toadsworth!

Mario's POV: Wow, I just want to shoot Toadsworth. Peach had some great fire going, and was about to put the water above the fire to de-infect it. Then Toadsworth rushed to get his baseball cap to try to cheer up Luigi (a retarded move), and bumped into Peach, spilling half of the water and putting out the fire. I'm thirsty. Now, we could die of dehydration. It's scorching outside, but the sun is about to set now. Hopefully we can survive with Toadsworth (doubtful).

Both Toads' POV: Fuck Toadsworth! We have to go get more water! By the time we get to the pond we found, it will be dusk. Mario didn't come with us because he's punishing Toadsworth, so we are terrified. As professional builders, we make our structure upgrades fragile and brittle, but the finished pieces are the complete opposite. If Toadsworth messes around with our structures and breaks them, we have to start over two hours of work, which we are not eager to do. Wait, Toadsworth always messes around with our structures and structure upgrades. He is our granddaddy, but he is sometimes a weirdo. He is also doing terrible things on Dusty Island. Fuck Toadsworth!

Peach's POV: I'm not sure about Toadsworth. He marveled over the Toad's structure, and tripped over his own feet. The whole upgrade was destroyed. Fuck Toadsworth!

9:52 P.M

Dusty Island

Mario's POV: The last four hours were busy, but everything is back up to speed. The Toads re-did their upgrade, and boy, it was sturdy when it was finished. My hammer didn't break it! When I mean everything is back up to speed, I mean it. Wait, not everything. For one thing, we are still on Dusty Island. Toadsworth took a nap so he couldn't wreck havoc again. Anyways, water was found, de-infected, and drank by everybody (we woke Toadsworth up to drink and eat. We should have left him there to rot, but Peach insisted otherwise. I went hunting again with LUIGI, and got plenty of meat, and even some Piranha Plant vine, which is very prickly and extremely unhealthy to eat raw, but if de-spiked and cooked well, it is delicious and healthy. We got comfortable sleeping bags, and Peach and the Toads found something called an island sheet, which made it even more comfortable. Luigi researched about them, so check out his POV. Either way, we are totally up to speed and can survive if we do life like this, but I want to find a way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, then Mushaze (possibly, I'll listen to Luigi's opinion). We can move on, because the Toads added an adjustment to the set of trees we have (the trees are small and lightweight, and even though there are many trees, they can be carried by Luigi and I) so that we can fold them up. So basically it is a portable shelter. We will be moving the day after tomorrow. We will stuff the folded trees into a sleeping bag and stuff our bags in another sleeping bag (carried by Peach and the Toads).

**A/N: Warning: This paragraph is long and only about the orgin of island sheets. It is not important for the storyline, but good if your into the history of inventions, buildings, etc. Skip it if you want. BTW, this next POV is the last of the chapter...**

Luigi's POV: Ah, island sheets. I just need to think about the details, because I need to explain them to Mario, since he is curious. Let's review about them in my head. It starts out with a very skilled and talented group of Goombas. First, a certain Goomba that has the ability that is needed is required. The Goomba must be able to track down a rare grain of sand called Vent Sand. Vent Sand is found in small groups of about 50 grains, and is only located in the strip of islands connecting Worlds 1 and 2; Rockyfull Island being the closest to World one, and Dusty Island being the closest to World two (now I know a bit about where we are. The name Dusty Island seemed familiar). The Goomba must use a Koopa Shell to collect that sand, a painstaking process without arms. Vent Sand always keeps cool no matter what, which means it doesn't melt, even when dropped in fire, or even lava. Then, a Goomba that can work Koopa Shells using a tool called Koopa Shell Linen Revealers (KSLR). The Goomba uses this tool to get a huge, but compact and tightly bonded together piece of Koopa Shell Linen. The Goomba will order a Desert Boo to steal tools from stranded people heading to World 2, where places like Sand Sea, Shroom Desert, Supersand, and Mushaze lie. Space Boos react to Desert Boo calls and fling pieces of space junk at passerby airplanes, hitting them directly and stranding travelers (which is what happened to us, though we still have our tools). The Goomba makes a large socket stuffed with about 50,000 grains of Vent Sand, which is also painstaking due to their lack of arms, where a Goomba can sleep in, though I never knew why the Goombas make those sockets so big, since Goombas are so small in size. After the Goombas migrate to the other side of the island (the side that is packed with fungus; I can't wait to get on that side), where they raise their offspring on the fungus. They leave behind the island sheets, and no other living beings care for them except for stranded travelers. We'll obviously bring the island sheets with us to the other side of the island, where island sheets can't be found. Nowadays, island sheets are sold eight-worldwide for an extremely high price, so only the rich buy it. Not even Mushroom Kingdom before the robbery of it wanted to buy such an expensive item. It is nice to have some with us now. Peach and the Toads found enough for everybody except for one if the Toads shared, and we obviously chose Toadsworth to be out of luck. If we find anymore, then we will get out our extra sleeping bag so the Toads can sleep in separate ones beside each other. Then, Toadsworth can still suffer. I guess we won't keep him suffering if he makes up for his 2, 3, 4, um, uncountable poor actions. Ok, I'll go explain it to Mario!

**A/N: FIN! Well, for now...**

**Alright, R&R if you have comments. Bye!**


End file.
